Schafter
The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. The Schafter has been redesigned in The Ballad of Gay Tony, nicknamed the "Second Generation", sporting a much more luxurious and modern look. Description Design 1st Generation The first-generation Schafter is in a lot of ways similar in design to a 1999-2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Class but was modified to appear with a smaller body and less flamboyant fascias. Its rear fascia seems to be derived from a 1999–2006 Mercedes CL-Class, most likely the AMG variant. The front also bear resemblence to the Ssangyong Chairman H (which is based on a Mercedes Benz model). 2nd Generation In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second-generation Schafter is featured. It has a more modernized appearance, with a general body design similar 2010-present Mercedes Benz E-class, and a rear fascia similar to that of a W212 Mercedes-Benz E-class. Adding to the more modern appearance is the presence of LED strips below the two bi-xenon bulbs in the headlights, and LED taillights. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Schafter keeps the design from The Ballad of Gay Tony. The old version does not return to GTA V. Performance The Schafter in GTA IV is powered by a 6.5L supercharged V12 coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Although the large 6.5L supercharged V12 is quite powerful, the car feels slow because of its weight. Due to said weight, acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Top speed is good at 153 mph (245 km/h. The car handling is above average, although a slight hint of oversteer is detectable, the Schafter's firm suspension makes it a pleasure in low-speed cornering. The suspension is a perfect balance of firm and soft, keeping the Schafter planted on the road in turns, while not jarring over bumps. Braking is fair, and ABS is available, though not standard. Crash deformation and engine build quality are excellent; the car is capable of sustaining multiple direct impacts, and can also take a fair amount of gunfire before the engine stalls or inflames. The "Russian Mafia" Schafter has a slightly higher top speed than it's unmodified counterpart at 160 mph (256 km/h). The vehicle in GTA V loses its V12 sound but uses the similar engine sound as the Tailgater, Sentinel, Sentinel XS, Gresley, and Surano. Variants GTA IV A tuned version of the Schafter (similar to S-Class variants from the Mercedes-AMG division, most likely the Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG) is commonly found in Hove Beach, being driven by the Russian Mafia. It is black, has black wheels, sports a body kit, and a debadged grille. However, the Russian Schafter can be resprayed to any color. The black wheels will also be recolored back to the standard color, unless painted a certain silver shade that is accompanied by black wheels. The Ballad of Gay Tony Similarly, the Second Generation Schafter is also available in a modified form, featuring a different grille, a body kit, dual exhaust, larger chrome wheels, and the possibility of appearing with monotone or two tone paint. The Ballad of Gay Tony's Schafter also serves as the base for the Stretch E limousine. Locations GTA IV + The Lost and Damned * Common in Hove Beach, where both the regular Schafter and the Russian Mafia Schafter can be found. * Down the street from the Broker Safehouse, towards Firefly Island. * Common in Cerveza Heights. * Common in Algonquin. * In The Lost and Damned Gang Wars, the Russian Mafia version very commonly appears when warring with Russians. The Ballad of Gay Tony * In a large majority of Tony's missions and the Club Management missions, Tony's Schafter will be available to be driven to your destination. GTA V *Very rarely seen in Los Santos. Slightly more chances to be seen in Strawberry. *Spawns whenever the player is driving one. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Schafter in GTA IV are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. The default radio station for the second generation Schafter is K109 The Studio.The default radio station of the second generation Schafter in GTA V is Non Stop Pop FM. * In the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto IV, some Algonquin Triads are seen loading heroin into a Russian Mafia Schafter. The same car is seen being lowered onto the dock while Niko is waiting for Roman. * In A Revenger's Tragedy, a rare Schafter can be found at the abandoned Alderney Casino. It is the Russian Mob variant, with black rims, but has a dark red fluorescent tint. No matter how many times the player sprays the car in a Pay 'n' Spray, it will remain the same color. * There is a particularly rare color variant of the Schafter with a silver body and black rims; Schafters of this color are only spawned while the player is already driving a Schafter. * The name Schafter may be a crude reference to the shaft of a penis. * In the loading sequence, the concept art shows Niko Bellic running from the police in a maroon Schafter. * The Schafter has a coupe variant known as the Schwartzer, which is also seen in Grand Theft Auto V. Notable owners *Mikhail Faustin can be seen riding in a unique all black Schafter during the mission The Master and the Molotov. It has black rims and a silver grille. *Jimmy Pegorino also owns a black Schafter, with black rims and a standard silver Schafter grille, featured in the mission Pegorino's Pride. *Gay Tony owns a black Second Generation Schafter, which serves a chauffeured vehicle courtesy of Maisonette 9. *Packie McReary may own a Schafter, as one appears outside his home in Waste Not Want Knots. Navigation }} de:Schafter (IV) es:Schafter fr:Schafter pl:Schafter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor